


Get Along With Foreigners

by Micoris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Summary: Based on 0709 Young K's ig live.“Young K xi,how to learn English well?”eajpark:Get along with foreigners
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 19
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Get Along With Foreigners

0709 Young K Instagram Live

“Young K xi,how to learn English well?”

eajpark:Get along with foreigners(in Korean)

Young K:Oh Jae is watching me!Hi Jae!

Brian turns off the live.After finishing a long day of work,he finally got home.Thinking about how cute Jae is when he commented him in Korean,Brian grins.

_Such a lovely hyung.(acting like a naughty baby)_

At the time Brian tries to reach for his key,the door opens from inside.Jae wears loose T-shirt and sweatpants,all in white,stands by the door waiting for him.His blonde hair look like the desert scrubs.

“Oh hyung,the timing is so quite exact,thanks.”

Without a word,Jae pulls Brian closer to give him a big embrace.

“You have been had some toilsome days,bribri.”

Certainly Brian knows what his hyung is talking about.His Idol Radio and YBC schedule  
is full recently,not to mention guest in different topics of DIVE and NOW.He is even busier than the time back to world tour.But he has to do so——as a member of DAY6——a dongsaeng of two olders but also a hyung of two maknaes,he should keep doing something to maintain people's attention on them. _Competitive K-POP world_ ,Brian sighs.

Brian puts his arms around Jae's waist to pull him closer while resting his chin on the older's shoulder.“It's ok,hyung.It's also a great opportunity of my personal development,right?There's no need to feel guilty or whatever else.I'm fine,really.Wonpil and Dowoon are doing good job in special stage and NOW,too.You know what,all you need to do is rest well and stay healthy,come back when you in a good condition.Mydays are missing you soooooo much.”

“ummm…”Jae mumbles,his fingers raffle Brian's dark black hair.Though the bassist is one year younger than him,somehow that hard-working,laborious,responsible Brian has been a reliable person for him.Jae tilts his head,leave a not-so-soft bobo(he just can't hold back his gratitude and love) on the younger's forehead,then let go.

Brian still doesn't figure out what happen when Jae flees back his own _room.That hyung never expressed his feelings through skinship._

“What's that bro??”

A shout with laughter announces from the room,

“I said you should get along with foreigners.”

[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wrote this a long time ago.  
> English is not my mother language and I deside to translate it on my birthday (today!)  
> My grammar sucks and vocabulary is lame but I hope you can enjoy the cute interaction between them


End file.
